Rock Star
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: Laney penn is going to a boarding school (key word: board) but then she meets kin, kon,and...corey and they believe she can be a rock star
1. Chapter 1

Hi bros it's cartoon 12time for another story

Laney: 16

Corey: 16

Kin:16

Kon:16

Trina:18

Mina:18

Nick: 19

Lenny:16

Carey:16

Kim:16

Konnie: 16

"Boarding school!" Laney penn exclaimed angrily

"Yes honey, we thought it would be a good way for you to make friends" Mrs penn said quietly

Laney p.o.v.

I can't go to boarding school!. Do you know how bad this would be? How would I focas on my music

"But my music!" I screamed, I was pissed. If anyone knew me it's my mom, and she knows how I love my music. And if I go to boarding school I probably would end up with a music hater as a roommate.

"I know, but it's a music school" my mom said even quieter.

"So? I work alone the others probably don't even know my style of music." I screamed louder.

"Doesn't matter you HAVE to go that's final" she said not even raising her voice.

"Uhhh" I screamed. No one ever listens

"Laney start packing your leaving tomorrow" my dad stated firmly

"Fine" I grunted as I ran upstairs

(Next day)

My mom pulled up to the boarding school, and I had to admit It was pretty, and big.

"Ok laney we have to go, we love you and we will see you on visiting day." Then she sped off like she was happy I was gone. I walked up to the reception desk and signed in

"Your room number is 257 mam, and because of limited rooms you will have a room with... boys" oh great boys

I walked to my room and opened the door with my key. Inside was amazing it had a huge living room and kitchen, also 4 rooms and two bathrooms. No one was there, and I picked my own room. My room had green walls and a green and red colored bed, with a mini fridge and even a recording studio.

I walked out to the living room and sat on the black couch.

Then I heard the door open, in walked a short guy who had black hair and glasses.

"Hi I'm kin" he greeted.

"Laney" I said not very interested, that was untill I saw his keyboard.

"You play an instrument?" I asked

" uh huh do you?" He replied

" yea I play bass" I said

"That's cool" he said

Then a bigger guy who looked alot like kin came in

"And this is my twin kon, he plays drums" kin stated

"HIIIIIIIII" kin yelled "DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?"

"Sure" I said

"YAY" kon yelled happily, squeezing me to death

"Let me go!" I yelled

"Sorry" he said quietly, letting me go.

The door opened again and I walked the most handsome guy I've ever seen.

He had strait blue hair, and an orange Beanie. It covered most of his hair. He also had a red t- shirt with a leather jacket, and he was wearing black skinny jeans with it. I stared at his blue eyes in amazement, was he our other roommate?

"Hey Corey" kin said

"Sup kin" corey greeted

By the way they were acting they seemed like Friends. Then something caught my eye, that made him even more alluring than he already was.

He had a guitar

Alright guys I've got to go next chap on the way see

R&amp;r


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys next chap " you play a instrument ?" I asked not even thinking about what I asked.

He just looked at me , then he smiled" ya, do you?"

"Uh huh I play bass"

COREY P.O.V

She was beautiful, she had deep red hair and was wearing a paramore t-shirt and black skinny jeans. ... what am I saying I have a girl friend! Carey is my beautiful girlfriend. She even looks like me! ( ok kind of weird but still! ) I don't need to have these thoughts about this girl. Carey can practically read my mind, and she gets real jealous.

" Corey, this is laney" kin said snapping me out of my thoughts I was going to say something smooth when the door burst open

" Corey I told you I wanted you at the cafeteria in 3 minutes!" My girlfriend screamed bursting into the room"

" Uh sorry Carey I guess I got distracted" I said a little scared by her screaming

"By wh-,oh you got distracted by that ugly looking girl!" Carey said disgusted

"Who are you calling ugly?" Laney asked surprised at how nasty Carey could be

LANEY P.O.V

I couldn't believe this bitch, I don't know what I did to her but she sure is pissing me off.

" you,did not hear me" Carey said

" oh you little-" I started but I jumped at her instead

I felt someone arms wrap around my waist, it was corey and he was pulling me from Carey before I rip her face off

" LET ME AT THAT BITCH!"I yelled at corey hoping he wouldn't let go. I got butterflies in me when he held me.

"We can solve this!" Kin said calmly

I calmed down, and corey let go of me

" yeah why resort to violence? " Carey said sarcastically

Ok I officially hated Carey


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's cartoonqueen 12 hope you like it

LANEY P.O.V.

I didn't stay to hear more, I just ran to my room. I did hear screaming though and the door slam shut, next thing I know I hear a soft knocking on my door

" come in" I said calmly

The door opened and corey walked in slowly , and sat at the foot of the bed.

" Listen laney, I'm sorry about Carey she's gets really jealous if If I even glimpse at a girl."

I honestly think he was being really sweet, and a man to apologize to me. Just the kind of guy I wanted in my life.

" It's really ok corey" I said

" call me... Core" he said

" fine , you can call me... Lanes "

" deal"

" cool"

Then we just stared at each other , but my dumb butt broke the silance

" so what happened to Carey?" I asked

" I broke up with her"

What? He broke up with Carey? was it because of me? I really hope not, because i have this really bad feeling that Carey's coming after me.

" Core this is bad, do you know what Carey could do to me?"

" I told her that I would report her if anything bad happened"

" alright core" i said

I watch corey stand up and leave my room.

COREY P.O.V.

I sat in my room and just thought... I had the radio on and then Called in kin and kon in my room

Then our favorite song came on

me:

Uno, dos, tres

It's been a really really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheated on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

All: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Kin: We're going at it tonight tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Kon: I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

All: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

All: We're going at it tonight tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Me: You got me singing like

Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Kin and kon: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

me: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

All: It's you and me and were runnin this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

All: Everybody

Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals

Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like

Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people

Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

me: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

" wow " laney said from the doorway


	4. Chapter 4

Hey bros it's me again next chap, By the way I'm very grateful for the great reviews

" oh, hey... Laney" I said leaning on the dresser , but instead meeting the ground . I could hear kin and kon snickering in the background

i got up and blushed heavily, laney didn't seem to notice my blush

" smooth dude" she said sarcastically

" so as you were saying..." I said trying to change the subject

" that was awesome, we should start a band. I mean you are all awesome at singing." Laney said excitedly

i liked the idea, but have to know how good she was on her instrument, and singing.

" lets see how you sing " I said

" fine"

laney walked out of the room and came back with her bass.

laney:

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.

'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.

And I'll always be just so inviting.

If I ever start to think straight,

This heart will start a riot in me,

Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

wow just wow she was amazing, I wanted to hear her sing more so I told her to make sure she was making it into the band she would have to sing another song.

laney:

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!

I'm gonna kick my feet up

Then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,

Just chillin' in my snuggie

Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X

Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)

Yeah

I might mess around, and get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Haha

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair

'Cause I ain't going anywhere

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

She could sing any type of music that made her alluring in a way

" alright your in"

thats what you get and lazy song go to paramore and brono mars.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey bros I am loving the reviews! Keep them up, I have a Prize for you! , who ever gives me the best review gets to write a chapter and send it to me and gets a shout out! The chapter has to go with the story so that means no spam!

on to the next chapter!

LANEY P.O.V.

" what are we calling this band ?" I asked core

" I know!" Kon blurted

"what?" Corey asked

" KON"

we all just stared at him, KON? Are you serious?

" No " i said simply

"well what about-" kin started

" it can't be kin either "

kin put his hand down

" what about... Grojband" Corey said

" how does that make sense? I asked

" well grojbands play different types and various types of music.

" That's not bad core" I admitted

"so what do you think?" He asked

" I like it " I said

slowly Corey put his hand in the air into a rocker hand sign.

kin and kon did too, all of them looked at me and I did also

thats how grojband came to be.

Sorry its so short but do you think you can write the next chap?


	6. Chapter 6

i have news, the contest to write a chapter is out I'm sorry but I can't let you do it but here is the next chapter

Carey Pov

I had a plan to get Corey back and humiliate Laney at the same time, so I got my best friend Lenny to help me with it because Kim and konnie did not want to help because of their huge crushes on kin and kon

goodbye laney, hello Corey

Laney pov

dingggggggggggggggg

I basically crush my alarm clock but got up anyway. First I got in the shower , brushed and blow dries my hair and then put on a simple band t- shirt anD short-shorts. Then I put on tennis shoes and put on my green back pack and walked out the door.

Corey kin and kon were waiting for me in the living room to leave.

" Morning lanes" Corey said happily

" hey core " I said. I looked at Corey, he was wearing a black t shirt and shorts Along with his not- very famous orange beanie. Kin was wearing a tuxedo shirt and jeans, and Kon was wearing a white and black t- shirt with shorts.

" we better get going we don't want to be late for class" kin said

" I guess your right " I said . We walked out of our huge dorm and walked to our first class which amazingly we had all classes together except two which I had with Corey.

" Welcome to like lyric class, it's a class where you like make up your own songs and like sing them to the like class" a girl who looked about 18 said.

"Trina!, what are you doing here?" Corey asked surprised

I raised an eyebrow, who was Trina?

"who's that core" I whispered.

he looked at me terrified, " it's my sister"

I rolled my eyes " so?"

" you don't understand she is evil"

" Alright losers sit down, you will have to like split into groups of two sing a song then like split into a like group of like four" Trina said

" what are you doing here?" Corey asked trina

" I'm here to make sure that you don't do something like stupid" she said. "Now sit!" She yelled

Finally we all sit down and split into groups of two. Me and Corey, kin and kon, Carey and some guy who strangely looked like me, two twins who looked like kin and kon, and some other people.

" You have one hour too make a like song for the like class" Trina said

" alright let's get to work" I said

One hour later

" ok times like up" Trina said " kin and like kon your up"

_[Verse 1:]_

Kin: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say

Sunshine she's here, you can take a break

I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space

With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

_[Hook:]_

both: Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you know what happiness is to you

Because I'm happy

Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

_[Verse 2:]_

Kon: Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,

Well, give me all you got, and don't hold back, yeah,

Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,

No offense to you, don't waste your time

Here's why

_[Hook]_

Hey, come on

_[Bridge:]_

(happy)

Bring me down

Can't nothing bring me down

My level's too high

Bring me down

Can't nothing bring me down

I said (let me tell you now)

Bring me down

Can't nothing bring me down

My level's too high

Bring me down

Can't nothing bring me down

I said

_[Hook 2x]_

Hey, come on

(happy)

Kin:Bring me down… can't nothing…

Bring me down… my level's too high…

Bring me down… can't nothing…

Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

_[Hook 2x]_

Both: Come on

we all clapped, especially those two twins

" Carey and Lenny, go " his name even sounded like mine.

Carey: I saw him dancing there by the record machine

I knew he must have been about seventeen

The beat was going strong

Playing my favorite song

And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me

And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me

Both: Singing, I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

Ow!

Lenny: He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name

But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same

He said, "Can I take you home

Where we can be alone?"

And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me

Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me

Both: Singing, I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

Ow!

Lenny: He said, "Can I take you home

Where we can be alone?"

Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me

And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me

Both: Singing I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

Both: I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with

I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with

I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with

I love rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll

So come and take your time and dance with me

wow, as much as I hated to admit it they were so amazing I was speechless.

" Corey and laney, go so I can go home"

alright here we go I thought

Corey: Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Laney: And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

us: And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

me: Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Corey: And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Corey: Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Laney: And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Us: Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

everyone was quiet staring at us is disbelief.

" A+" Trina said

there you go! Say something I love rock n roll and happy do not belong to me!


	7. Chapter 7

sup guys? It's me again sorry I'm late. I have exciting news that might make up for it. Corey and laney kissed! Yep!, the episode is called mega gnome, and Corey said "woooooow" so I guess it means he liked it. If you want to see it Clara beca games posted the episode on YouTube but I have to warn you it's not all about love and junk in this episode it's a new years themed episode but they do kiss!

Corey p.o.v

I looked at Laney's beautiful shiny eyes

" Wow" she Whispered

" I know" I said

"alright enough of that love fest let's move to groups." Trina said in her old mean self.

we got into our group of Laney, kin, kon, and me (duh). My ex had a group with Larry (or lenny I forgot ) Kim and konnie( who kin and kon had a crush on. ( they looked exactly like them to.)

" alright you have 20 minutes to make up a song" Trina snapped

I looked at laney and she gave me the same look. Fear.

"how are we supposed to write a song that fast?!" Laney blurted out.

"This is lyric class you have one hour to figure out some lyrics then sing which will take an hour now DO IT." She yelled.

" Alright come on guys let's make lyrics" Laney said with a go get her aditude.

" alright "

20 minutes later

"Carey Get your group and GO!" Trina screamed

Carey's group just started to sing when The Bell ringed. We all looked at Trina confused on why the bell ringed .

"oh looks like my math wasn't right" Trina said "CLASS DISMISSED"

Laney P.O.V

Our next class was a band class, some people could play instruments( Aka grojband), and some played instruments like shit, but the worst part was that carrie and Lenny were in the class.

" Hello class my name in Mina" the teacher said

"Mina is Trina's best friend, even if Trina is a jerk to her" Corey said

I wondered who would be friends with someone like that.

"who plays a instrument?" Mina asked

Kin, Kon, Corey, and I raised are hands as well as Carey and Lenny

"Ok, Kin, and Kon you two can play your instruments infront if the class together, and Corey and... Carey."

"WHAT!?" Corey screamed at the same time Carey did.

"I can't play with her" Corey said pointing at Carey

"I'm sorry but Trina told me to pair you with her"

" Trina..." Corey mumbled

" The last pair for today is Laney and Lenny"

Lenny looked at me but I wasn't worried, because so far kim and konnie are nice. So I have to give Lenny the benefit of the doubt.

40 minutes later

Kin and kon were amazing mostly because they were working together, but sadly Corey and Carey had different ideas of what type of music they wanted to play, so it ended up really bad. I smiled at Corey anyway to make him feel better.

" Alright laney and Lenny your up!" Mina said

Me and Lenny rocked our hearts out, and he wasn't to bad.(mostly because we liked the same type of music).

After our proformance we got a huge applause, and Lenny smiled at me. It was a charming type of smile, and somehow I blushed hard.

Corey POV

Oh, I was ANGRY, Lenny trying to hit on laney was horrible, and the worst part She blushed back at him!

"Ok, looks like class will be over soon laney better get packed up!" I rushed at laney and pushed her towards her seat, then looked back at Lenny and gave him a death glare.

(at the dorm)

After school, (boring hours of regular classes) I sat on the couch and decided to watch a horror movie. Laney, kin, and kon watched it with me, but kin and kon did not get very far into it before they decided it wasn't very fun to watch. So it was just me and Laney.

." core?" Laney asked her green hazel eyes shinning up at me.

" ya lanes?" I said softly

" what was your little break down in band class?"

right then a woman's head got sliced In half during the movie, Laney jumped but regained her calm self

"well..."

" you dont have to be jealous core"

" How do you-"

laney put her hand on my chest and kissed me softly, at first I was surprised , but closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"OMG" kon screamed

we turned to kin and kon standing at the doorway

cliff- fucking-hanger sorry guys. ( mwa ha ha ha haaaaa)

see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my little lemon drops! It's time for the next chap! Tell me in the comments how you liked the caney kiss in the last chapter.

Laney POV

I almost immediately stood up,and blushed like I had sun burn.

"Ohhhhh so are you guys... Dating?" kin asked

I looked at Corey, and he decided to speak up.

" I...really..like you la-"Corey started, but then Trina had to ruin it.

"Alright Twerps, it's 2:00 in the morning go to like sleep like, now!"

I was terrified, so I ran to my room, turned off the lamp, and feel asleep instantly.

next morning

"Laney" a soft voice says

"Wha-" I start, but right then a towel smashes in my face, making me dizzy. I was drifting of

"Corey will never be yours" was the last thing I had heard before I blacked out.

this will be the shortest chapter in the whole story, but I had writers block! Sorry! I promise that the next one ill be 20 times as long as this one! So who is the laney- napper?


	9. Chapter 9

I know I know Im not dead! I just had to get through some hard stuff.. OK lets not start crying.

Corey Pov:

"UHHHH YOUR NOT LISTINING TO ME!" I screamed at the police

"Sir please calm down, we understand that you cant find her, and that's why we are here."

Laney went missing three days ago, and ya, im worried. We called her phone only to find out it was here along with her other cloths and items,so we all know she didn't run away.

Kon yelled even louder than me and screamed " IF ANYONE HURT LANEY I WILL KILL THEM"

" Listen kid, if they did hurt her you have to prepare for the worst." The police said

That comment made me want to choke him.

" ARE YOU EVEN A COP?"

" I will suggest that you look for her your self"

And I was going to do just that.

Again im sorry this is so short but im dedicating this chap to my best friend who had gone missing a few days ago. I will update soon


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Grojbandians! I have great news! the police found my friend last night! Turns out she wanted to wait in till she was alone to call 911 and the only time she was alone was when she was in the back of his car so im happy and my sprits are up so lets get on to the chapter.

Laney P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see complete blackness...

where was i?

My awnser came right away.

"Your in my parents basement"a familer voice said.

"what the fuck do you want with me?"

"Their is no way im letting you get closer to Corey" Carey beff whisperd." Not after what happened when you two kissed"

I blinked "how do you know that?"

" I have my ways' Carey replied

" YOUR CRAZY, GET ME OUT OF HERE" I screamed

"Your not going anywhere, get some rest you will be doing so much for me" carey finished.

Oh did i mention that i was in a large fucking dog crate? A DOG CRATE!

'Carey, im hungry" i said

"youll eat later...mabey"

"bitch"i said softly

but she heard me.

She ran up to my cage and grabbed me by my shirt and slapped me

Big mistake

Ohhhhhh... bad ass laney in the house! hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

hi... yea not im not much for intros...

Laney pov:

I grabbed carey by her arm and slammed her agenst the cage multiple times.

"Let me out of here!"I scremed

Soon she passed out because her head had been slammed to many times. I searched her body for a key. I found one and opened It, then took my phone that she had in her pocket and called corey.

Corey Pov.

_Ring ring ring_ I picked up my phone and looked at the number. _Laney_. I awnserd it quickly

"Laney! are you ok?"

"Core im fine can you just pick me up at careys house?"

"ill be right there"

25 minutes later

I drove up to careys house, to see laney outside the house wating for me.

I ran outside and hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked

"Ill tell you when we are far away from this house" she said.

About 15 minutes later we talked about what happened and she told me carey kidnapped her, and held her in a cage for days almost never giving her anything to eat or drink.

"how did you get out?"

"She grabbed my shirt and slapped me, so I grabbed her arm then banged it agenst the cage until she was knocked out."

"Wow lane that was Bas ass of you."

"I know"

once we got to the dorm, we walked inside to see, Kin and Kon screaming at the police officers. oops I guess I forgot to tell them laney called.

"Guys, calm down im right here" Laney yelled

Kin and Kon didn't even look at her.

"be quiet laney the big boys are talking" Kon said

3.2.1.

"LANEY" Kin and Kon said in unison

In that moment they hugged laney to death, Laney got mad screamed at them then they let her go.

All of us were so happy we had a SOFT group hug. then we celebrated

"Hey lanes" I said

"yea"

"I think we should talk about what happened a while ago,"

"Yea im sorry I kissed you its just-"

It was my turn to kiss her. I kissed her roughly but passionately at the same time.

"Will you go out with me laney?" I asked

" Yes" She said grinning ear to ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Ihi... yea not im not much for intros...

Laney pov:

I grabbed carey by her arm and slammed her agenst the cage multiple times.

"Let me out of here!"I scremed

Soon she passed out because her head had been slammed to many times. I searched her body for a key. I found one and opened It, then took my phone that she had in her pocket and called corey.

Corey Pov.

_Ring ring ring_ I picked up my phone and looked at the number. _Laney_. I awnserd it quickly

"Laney! are you ok?"

"Core im fine can you just pick me up at careys house?"

"ill be right there"

25 minutes later

I drove up to careys house, to see laney outside the house wating for me.

I ran outside and hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked

"Ill tell you when we are far away from this house" she said.

About 15 minutes later we talked about what happened and she told me carey kidnapped her, and held her in a cage for days almost never giving her anything to eat or drink.

"how did you get out?"

"She grabbed my shirt and slapped me, so I grabbed her arm then banged it agenst the cage until she was knocked out."

"Wow lane that was Bas ass of you."

"I know"

once we got to the dorm, we walked inside to see, Kin and Kon screaming at the police officers. oops I guess I forgot to tell them laney called.

"Guys, calm down im right here" Laney yelled

Kin and Kon didn't even look at her.

"be quiet laney the big boys are talking" Kon said

3.2.1.

"LANEY" Kin and Kon said in unison

In that moment they hugged laney to death, Laney got mad screamed at them then they let her go.

All of us were so happy we had a SOFT group hug. then we celebrated

"Hey lanes?" I said

"yea?"

"I think we should talk about what happened a while ago,"

"Yea im sorry I kissed you its just-"

It was my turn to kiss her. I kissed her roughly but passionately at the same time.

"Will you go out with me laney?" I asked

" Yes" She said grinning ear to ear.

I jumped up and hugged her giving her a soft peak on the cheek.

"ummmm... im sorry but we don't have any proof saying that Carrie kidnapped you" the officer said interrupting our moment

"WHAT?, SHE KIDNAPPED ME!" Laney screamed at the officer

"That's what they all say kid,"

? pov

Good the cops took my bribe, their is NO way Carrie can get in trouble. But that laney girl was intriguing and she pretty

...hmmmmm me likey

If you can figure out who the missing pov is you will win and will be able to write your own chapter all you have to do is pm it to me and if it will be featured in the story and you will get a shout out and your own OC... oh and is their someone im missing in the story?


	13. Chapter 13

HINT, PLZ READ

Ok Guys its time for me too give you a hint... Its not Lenny... I know surprising. I just think its way too easy for it to be lenny, think about it what other people are there? remember not everyone has had their own moment of spotlight.

NOW ON TO THE STORY CARTOON QUEEN AWAY

Kin Pov

I cant believe the cops didn't arrest Carrie, We've spent hours yelling at the cops. I meant who lets a kidnapper GO? Its so frustrating

"Hey guys, do you feel like someone's watching us?" I had the same chill down my spine that I had when kon watched me sleep (creepy).

"Yea I've been feeling that too" Laney said

We all looked to the window to see a head duck down.

"Its probably just a squirrel" Corey stated wordily

"yea..."

Kon Pov

We Had gone without Carrie for weeks. Yea we still saw her in the school but she was mostly keeping away from us.

Man is she scary.

Laney pov

Every night I feel like someone is watching me, Its creepy as hell so Corey sleeps with me now.

"Corey?" I ask

"Yea lanes?"

" I love you"

" I love you too"

Then he leaned over and kissed my forehead. Oh no that's not it. I jumped on Corey.

Kon pov

Me and kin were in our room. Wide Awake. We could here moaning from lanes room. And beads squeaking. Id rather be in hell then hear my best friend and my best girl friend making love.

"uhhh this is torture." Kin said from under his pillow.

" I know bro, I know"

*next morning*

I got out of my bed to wake up kin. but he wasn't their I walked to the kitchen to see him sitting eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"You need some protein man your to skinny" I said to him

"well you need to eat less protein" Kin said back

"touché"

Laney walked out of her room Corey fallowing close behind her.

"oh look the two sex addicts" kin said

Corey blushed but laney came to his rescue

"You just say that because you cant get with the twins" Laney spat back

"whatever lets just get too class" I said

* in trinas class*

"alright maggots, today we are going to play your favorite song" Trina said

The newmans went first (the name of their band I guess)

Lenny: Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)  
Straight into my heart and stole it.  
Through the doors and past the guards (wow),  
Just like she already owned it.

Twins: I said, "Can you give it back to me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."

All: And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

Carrie: Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow),  
And her daddy was a dentist.  
Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)  
But she kissed me like she meant it.

I said, "Can I take you home with me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."

All: And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,  
_[In background:]_  
(oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced

1, 2, 1, 2, 3

Lenny: How we danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.  
(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)

Twins: We danced all night to the best song ever.  
We knew every line. Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

All: I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

Best song ever,  
It was the best song ever.  
It was the best song ever,  
It was the best song ever.

We were next:

All: Eh-eh-o eh-o

Corey: I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show

Laney and kin: And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

All: But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Me: We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us

Corey and laney: And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

All:But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Eh-eh-o eh-o

Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eh-eh-o eh-o

* After school*

Kin Pov

After we wen to bed me and kon were just unlucky enough to here laney and Corey going at it again.

Great...

Plz someone figure out who it is, all u have to do is think...


	14. Chapter 14

READ IMPORTANT

Oh... guys... you guys should look at the list in the first chapter where I name the characters no one has gotten it yet. Im upping it up the prize so their will be three winners, make sure you have an account, or you wont be able to enter. because you cant pm me.

FIRST WINNER: Gets an Oc, a shoutout and gets to write one chapter, as long as its not spam.

SECOND WINNER: Gets an Oc and a shout out

THIRD WINNER: Gets an Oc

Plz note that I will be running the Oc after you tell me her info what info you need to give me is: ( If you don't give me any info by the deadline, which I will tell you when you win, then im running the Oc.)

Age

What she or he looks like

Past : ( Ex: Had a abusive father)

future: (Ex: She gets pregnant)

Personality ( Ex: girly, tomboy,)

And any extra info

Now on too the story

Laney pov

I woke up to Corey snoring like an animal

He's adorable

" hey core wake up"

his blue eyes fluttered open

" Hey beautiful" He said

"Morning dork"

" I love you"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes

" come on, lets get up"

"Ok... Loser"

I smiled at him then punched him in the arm

"Ow" he wined

"come on"

?pov

This is out of control... sex? they are way to young... unless it was with me...

I think I just got an idea

Ok guys,... Lets try to hurry up the Guessing, Remember you need an account, or too make an account so you can enter in the contest... Big prizes!


	15. Chapter 15

Heyyyyyy sorry it's been so long but I lost my phone and I'm not on my laptop a lota lot.

only a few of you have gotten it so far. Keep guessing!

Laney pov

It's been so long since I've been harassed by Carey, It's awesome!

Me and Corey were at the breakfast table, when Kin and Kon walked out with bags under there eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauties" Corey said smirking

"We couldn't sleep because of all the sex you've been having. It's disgusting!" Kin said with a yawn

" you don't want to talk about sex?" I asked

Me and corey looked at each other then smiled as we started to sing

(Punch it, Hurb

Corey: Yo, I don't think we should talk about this

Laney: Come on, why not?

Corey: People might misunderstand what we're tryin' to say, you know?

Laney: No, but that's a part of life)

Come on

_[CHORUS]_

Both: Let's talk about sex, baby

Let's talk about you and me

Let's talk about all the good things

And the bad things that may be

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex

Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd

It keeps coming up anyhow

Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic

Cuz that ain't gonna stop it

Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows

Many will know anything goes

Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be

How it was, and of course, how it should be

Those who think it's dirty have a choice

Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off

Will that stop us, Pep? I doubt it

All right then, come on, Spin

_[CHORUS]_

Hot to trot, make any man's eyes pop

She use what she got to get whatever she don't got

Fellas drool like fools, but then again they're only human

The chick was a hit because her body was boomin'

Gold, pearls, rubies, crazy diamonds

Nothin' she ever wore was ever common

Her dates heads of state, men of taste

Lawyers, doctors, no one was too great for her to get with

Or even mess with, the Prez she says was next on her list

And believe me, you, it's as good as true

There ain't a man alive that she couldn't get next to

She had it all in the bag so she should have been glad

But she was mad and sad and feelin' bad

Thinkin' about the things that she never had

No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note

That last night was dope

Let's talk about sex, baby (sing it)

Let's talk about you and me (sing it, sing it)

Let's talk about all the good things

And the bad things that may be

Let's talk about sex (come on)

Let's talk about sex (do it)

Let's talk about sex (uh-huh)

Let's talk about sex

Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out

Come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right

_[repeat]_

(Yo, Pep, I don't think they're gonna play this on the radio

And why not? Everybody has sex

I mean, everybody should be makin' love

Come on, how many guys you know make love?)

_[CHORUS]_

_"No! Don't you DARE change this conversation with a song!" kon yelled_

_After kons little huffy fit we went to the mall to try on formal where for the dance at school._

_I went to some punk rock girl dress shop as the guys shopped for things to where. When I got there, Kim and Konnie were there. _

_" Hey guys " _

_Kim Looked back and smiled at me. _

_"hey laney, want to look for dresses together?_

_"sure"_

_so we searched for the perfect dress. We all found some we liked and tried them on._

_kim came out in a short purple dress that had two layer ruffles on the bottom and a strapless top._

_konnie had a yellow one strap long dress with a silver strap on her middle section_

_Kim pov _

_finally Laney came out and she was amazingly beautiful. _

_She out in a black dress it was up to her knees and was all silver on top and was strapless._

_laney pov_

_I said goodbye to Konnie and Kim and left._

_I was goin to find Corey to show him my new dress._

_? Pov _

_Laney looked amazing in that dress and I was ready to try it out on her... In bed. That slut was going to be mine._


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, here are the fanfiction winner results

First place: blackdiamondbluerubysodapuppy

second place:Dj amberwitch

third place:TBNccrazed.

Congrats!

Pm me and you will get your prizes! If you got first place just pm me the chapter separate from your character description. If you don't know what your prize is look at chapter 14. . I'll get back to you when I can

peace out!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey it's story time!

Laney POV

When I got home kin,kon,and Corey were watching the football game.

Hey guys, why did you leave without me?

"we forgot" corey said plainly.

"ok...,did you guys here we have 3 new students?, two girls and one boy I think.

kin and kons head popped up

"GIRLS?" They said at the same time

"yea, they all room together so we should go meet them".

we went down there to go meet the new students.

i knocked on the door, and a few minutes later came out a girl who had short red hair, one eye was covered with hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Hi I'm Laney"

she stared at me for a sec then finally speaks

uhh, hey I'm raven

" So raven" kon said sliding up to her, " how about a date tonight?"

" Uh no thanks"

" why not?"

" Um, I'm gay"

"...oh"

"ok this is awkward" Corey stated " mind if we come inside and meet the others?

"sure" raven said,looking board

we stepped inside looking around,

"Eli, Chloe, some people want to meet you."

Corey's POV

a girl with brown hair came around the corner the left side was dyed green. She had pearly black eyes, and white skin. She wore a black jacket over a white shirt that said what the hell in black letters she wore a black skirt and green stripped leggings and black boots.

she looked so familiar.

.

.

.

.

"CHLOE?!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Corey!" Chloe scremed than ran and jumped into my arms

Laney looked a bit upset and nudged my arm. I looked at her and Laney said "So you know my BOYFRIEND corey?"

Chloe smiled at laney and said " yep, I've known him for years!" We lost touch a while ago. I meet him at my sisters concert.

"Who's your sister?"

"Scarlett Herrington"

Laney looked surprised. " Scarlett HERRINGTON"

" yep!" Chloe said

" that almost made me not mad at you, but you are still kinda holding on to my boyfriend

no ones POV .

Corey dropped chloe."uhh sorry laney I just kinds got carried away, you know me not seeing her in a while and stuff"

" it's fine, just... Don't get too carried away"

" alright raven what do you want" a guy said coming around the corner.

" Woah dude put some clothes on" Corey said wrapping his hands around laneys eyes.

the guy was wearing nothing but a towel, his hair was wet and he had just got out of the shower.

"oh sorry!"

A few minutes later the guy came back wearing normal clothes.

"uh hey I'm Eli" he said " sorry about the incident"

the group introduced them selves and then they left after a while.

laney walked ahe'd, the boys were way to slow she then bumped into someone familer

" oh hey beautiful"


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back! After what? 14-15 weeks? Sorry I was working on my powerpuff girl fanfic!

Laney pov

i looked up to see a guy with brown hair and beautiful eyes

" uh... Hi" I said looking at him

" laney what are yo-" Corey started

" NICK" the three guys yelled

" Hey corey!" nick exclaimed uhbrushing his hair out of his gorgeous eyes.

"what are you doing here?" Corey asked

Nick hesitated. " Nick is uh.,. Teaching... Uh... Reading music?" He said unsure.

"Oh! We dot have that class nick!, well we have to get going so bye!" Corey said with a smile

" Bye Corey!"

as we walked away Corey turned his head at me.

" ok, hes handsome. He can get any girl he wants and I didn't like the way he was looking at you"

I smiled at Corey and ran my hand through his hair. "Core" it's fine. Trust me"

Corey kissed my cheek " ok, lanes, I do trust you, but nick is kind of a player"

"I won't let him do that to me core, I love you and only you."

Kon and kin had these cheesy grins on their face " AWE!"

I laughed " shut up" I said grinning

Finally everything was great,

For now.

Nick pov

That was close. There is music reading class like I said. but im not really sure who teaches it.

Im going to have to do some work.

Mr. nick is your new teacher.

Im going to ruin Corey and Laney.

IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT AND THAT It SUCKS AND THAT IM TAKING FOREVER! I LOVE YOU!


End file.
